bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushoku Kara
Mushoku Kara (Colourless Colour) is childhood friends with Reito Supaiku and a experiment of Tsugi Kuraudo. Mushoku Kara is also a member of Trinity Roaring Tigers. Appearance Mushoku is a young teenager with a joyful and cheeky face. He has red spiky hair which is quite long down to his neck and in front of his eyes. He is slim but quite muscular, he has red eyes and a cheerful face. He wears a plain white shirt underneath his red with white stripes hoodie which is tied loosely together. He wears white long trousers which have red on them. He changes his clothes often so it is hard to establish what he wears most common. Personality Mushoku's personality is very colourful and mixed. He can sometimes be funny and very joyful but other times he can be upset or brave. He has a heart for all his friends, he will always stick up for them even if he is afraid of the person he is standing up to. Mushoku is also very forgiving as he forgived Tsugi's interest in experimenting on him and Reito, he is actually very strong and cheeky like when he teases Reito and makes jokes about the enemy sometimes. He commonly gets into fights for sticking up for people because of his good nature to everyone. History Mushoku does not remember anything of his history as when Tsugi experimented on him it made him and Reito forget everything. Although he is starting to have flashbacks of what his history was like. He remembered that his family got slaughtered by a bounty hunter when he was 5 and that he met Reito when he was 6 as they both were going to start up a group but they saw Trinity Roaring Tigers as a opportunity to hunt down their killers of their family. They joined Trinity Roaring Tigers at the age of 7 with Reito. Since the experiment Tsugi said to him that one day he will find a memory cure and ever since he drank the memory cure he has been having flashbacks at the same time as Reito has his. Powers and Abilities Large Amount of Spiritual Power: Mushoku gained a huge amount of spiritual power since the experiment because it gave him the abilities of an quincy as well as having shinigami powers. His spiritual power is equal to that of a liutenants or more. Skilled Swordsman: Mushoku can easily take out low level enemies with just using his sword. He does not practice much with his zanpaktou. Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mushoku is not very strong with his melee skills but he is good enough to defend himself. Expert At High Speed Techniques: Mushoku is a expert at using high speed techniques to move around as well as using them in battle as he is part quincy he can use Hirenkyaku and Shunpo quite easily and frequently. Expert Kido User: Mushoku is an expert at kido he can use kido at medium strength level up to 85 without any incantation. He can also use bakudo up to 85. Expert Ginto User: As he practices his quincy side as well as his shinigami side he can use Ginto easily. Master Archer: Mushoku practices with his quincy bow daily and he has mastered on how to use his bow as he can without looking shoot someone from 1000 metres away and still get a direct hit. Quincy Bow Since Mushoku got experimented on he had the ability to look at other quincies bows and he would take in all the abilities that their bow holds than he would create a bow from three of the quincy bows he has seen and it would have all the characteristics of their bow. He is able to materialize different bows easily in less than 5 seconds and each of his bows he has made have special characteristics ideal for different situations like he equips a bow that can allow him to fire a hail of arrows quicker than normal. He carries a belt which holds 5 Selle Schinders and he can use ginto easily and he has mastered it so that he does not need the tubes. Beneath are techniques he can use. *'Hirenkyaku:' This is a quincies equal to a shinigami's shunpo. He can use it at the same speed as his shunpo. *'Ginto:' This is a quincies equivalent to kido. *'Licht Regen:' A technique where Mushoku summons a huge amount of Reishi on his shoulder and then he fires a storm of arrows, Mushoku is different as he uses it mostly on ground. *'Selle Schinder:' A sword which is used to damage spiritual particles making it easier to absorb, it does this by having a blade to vibrate. *'Regnen des hellen Bereichs:' A move when Mushoku summons energy in his shoulder than by using shunpo he summons a storm of arrows surrounding the enemy. *'Quincy: Lezt Still:' Mushoku uses this to enter final form in quincy when he uses this it injures him greatly after. Zanpaktou Mushoku's zanpaktou takes the form of a normal master sword in its sealed state it is straight and has a blue handle. The handle is short and easy to grip and manoever during battle. When Mushoku releases his zanpaktou takes the form of bigger sword and it has a electric aura and it glows with power. Its name is Shapu Bakuhatsu and his callout is Bakuhatsu sa seru(Detonate). Shikai Special Ability: When Mushoku releases it gives him the ability to create explosives from his body and lets him create huge spike sculptures. The main ability is it allows him to use his quincy bow with his explosive ability to create mass destruction. His explosive ability was a side effect of the experiment. *'Bakuhatsu-butsu no arashi '(爆発物の嵐) (Storm of Explosives) This technique is where Mushoku gets out his quincy bow and creates explosives from his body and puts it on to his bow than he fires a huge array of different explosives. *'Bakuhatsu-tekina ame' (爆発的な雨) (Explosive Rain) This technique is where Mushoku gets out his quincy bow and fires many explosives into the air and later on in the battle they rain on the opponent when they least expect it. *'Kakushi bakuhatsu ikari' (隠し爆発怒り) (Hidden Explosive Wrath) This technique is where Mushoku puts his hand facing the ground and puts explosives into the ground and they heat seek and find the opponent and automatically detonate. *'Bakuhatsu-tekina esukēpu' (爆発的なエスケープ) (Explosive Escape) This techinque is where Mushoku detonates an explosive on himself to quickly get away from an attack or so he can quickly get behind the opponent. *'Bakuhatsu dōmu' (爆発ドーム) (Explosive Dome) This technique is where Mushoku puts explosives into the ground and chucks explosives into midair to surround the enemy then they detonate when they have surrounded the enemy. *'Bakuhatsu-tekina fusen no himitsu' (爆発的な付箋の秘密) (Secret Sticky Explosive) This technique is where Mushoku starts going in close combat with the enemy and secretly sticks explosives to them while fighting so that he can blow off their limb. *'Bakuhatsu-tekina buki' (爆発的な武器) (Explosive Weapons) This technique is where Mushoku creates an explosive sword and when he hits the enemy he detonates the sword to maximise damage. *'Kayaku-rui no zetsubō-tekina kōi' (火薬類の絶望的な行為) (Desperate Act of Explosives) This techinique is the last resort for Mushoku as it uses up a lot of energy, he uses Regnen des hellen Beireichs and he constantly continues to shunpo around the enemy while firing huge amounts of his most deadly explosives. Trivia Mushoku's ability to explode stuff is based off of Deidara from Naruto.